


Of Course

by Selfproclaimed_Queen_Trash



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: College AU, Human AU, M/M, Multi, Slow To Update, Supernatural AU - Freeform, Tags May Change, i had to get this out of my system and im not sorry, i wanted to see the team fight monsters, plot may or may not develop who am i to know, shenanigans happen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 08:40:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24468103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selfproclaimed_Queen_Trash/pseuds/Selfproclaimed_Queen_Trash
Summary: Enjoy some shenanigans with the team <3
Kudos: 1





	Of Course

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, lovelies! This is something that is very much still in the works, but I really wanted to get it out there because I don't think that there's enough ghost/monster AUs. Also, I'm hoping that it will motivate me to write more haha ':D

Casey frowns, holding the book closer to his face as he reads.  
"Dee, did you borrow my book?"  
"I've been busy with actual work, so no, I did not borrow your children's book."  
"I do work! I just like to let my brain rest every now and then so it doesn't bleed out of my ears. It's smudged, but it does look like you wrote it, Dee."  
He shoves the book under Don's nose, nearly knocking the glasses off his face.  
"Casey! Personal space!"  
"But look, it's your handwriting!"  
April sighs and rubs her temple as the boys start bickering in earnest.  
"Honestly-" she starts, "It's an imprint from the other day. The ink from Donnie's notes hadn't dried before you dropped your book on it."  
The trio pause, Don frowning as he flips through his notebook. A few moments later, he hums in surprise.  
"April's right- it must have happened while you distracted me with your dumb meme. The ink's faded."  
April stops rubbing her temple as her headache gets worse; instead, she reaches into her bag and grabbing some aspirin.  
"You ok?"  
"Yeah. It's just a headache, nothing to worry about."  
Casey nods. "Cool. Well, I gotta get ready for hockey soon, so I'm gonna split. See you two at the game."  
The two wave at Casey as he throws his bag over his shoulder and heads off towards the dorms.  
"I might get some shut-eye. You should take a break too; I saw you with that coffee earlier."  
"I will neither confirm nor deny."  
April throws him an exasperated look, and Don laughs.  
"Fine, I'll do some of this relaxing you keep mentioning."  
"You're gonna work on your mutagen project, aren't you?"  
"It might distract me once I get to my room."  
"If you have another coffee, I will know, and I will kick your ass."  
Giving a mock salute, Don hefts his bag over his shoulder. "Yes, ma'am. No more coffee."  
"See you later, Donnie."  
"Later, April." 

*** 

Don winces as Casey sends a member of the other team sliding across the ice.  
"Does he have to do that? He's gonna get benched."  
"I'm not saying he deserved it, but he has been trying to rough up Casey all game."  
Don shrugs. "Just saying, I didn't go through the horror of the hockey crowd to leave early."  
"Right, people are too much for you to handle." April grins and Don rolls his eyes at her teasing, the crowd erupting in cheers as one of Casey's teammate's score.  
They sit in relative quiet, watching the game and cheering the team on until the buzzer signals the end of the game.  
"C'mon, before everyone starts moving," Don mutters. He heads down to wait for Casey outside the locker room in an out of the way nook.  
"Do you reckon he'll want to get drinks?"  
"He had a penalty-free game; he'll expect a reward." April laughs. "Do you think he planned it so that it wasn't his shout?"  
Don snorts and shakes his head. "You know, I think he might have. How very Slytherin of him."  
"I had a good game, and this is how you talk about me?" Casey says, trying to hide his grin behind an offended look.  
April rolls her eyes and links her arm in Casey's. "Come on; I'm not paying if you two are going to bicker about Hogwarts houses again." She holds out her free hand, and Don lets her thread their arms together.  
"You know people who walk in threes down the sidewalk are the worst?"  
"I'm sure we'll manage." 

*** 

Don scowls at April.  
"What?"  
"How do you not have a hangover right now?"  
"Oh, does poor Donnie have a headache?" April grins, "At least you showed up to breakfast, unlike some."  
Don glares half-heartedly at April while she not-so-subtly eyes the doorway and the buffet again.  
"Do you think Casey crashed at Kurt's?"  
"I'm sure he's fine, April. He misses breakfast all the time."  
April raises her eyebrow, "You say that like he's the only one who regularly misses breakfast."  
Don ignores her and continues poking at his eggs while April finishes her plate, a grin on her face.  
"Who shit in your coffee?" Irma asks, placing her plates across from the two of them and stealing a chair from the next table.  
"Casey had a game last night," April explains, "And we went out for drinks after."  
"Oh, and you're immune to hangovers. Where's Casey, then? Still in bed?"  
"We think he went to Kurt's."  
Irma frowns. "I saw Kurt this morning; he crashed in Jake's room. Didn't mention anything about Casey."  
"Oh." Uneasy, they all share a look before April stands. "I'll go knock on his door, and if he's not there, I'll see if I can find him. He had to have ended up on someone's couch if he didn't go back to his room." 

Don gives up on his eggs and nurses the rest of his coffee as Irma digs into her breakfast.  
"Sounds like the game went well, at least," Irma says around a mouthful of toast. "You guys have fun after?"  
Don snorts and shakes his head. "If you count nearly getting kicked out of a bar fun,"  
"What did you do?"  
"Me? It was Casey's fault," Don grumbles. Sighing at Irma's expectant expression, he launches into the tale.

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter turned out more broken up than I originally planned, but I am not that great at setup lmao so thanks for sticking it out <3  
> Also, I'm an Aussie basing college on my uni knowledge so if something isn't quite right please tell me :)


End file.
